ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Scorpio
Eric Scorpio Statistics Real name Eric Scorpio Nicknames Scorpio Height 6 ft 3 in Weight 265 - 275 lbs Date of birth Place of birth Unknown Date of death Place of death Billed from Sudbury Ontario Canada Trainer Chris Jericho Wrestling Style Technical, submission, springboard Current federation(s) Lords of Pain Wrestling, Full Metal Wrestling, F'n Hardcore Territory Previous federation(s) Handled by Joe In-ring debut December 21st 2006 (LPW & FHT), January 26th 2007 (FMW) Eric Scorpio is a Franco-Ontarian pro-wrestler from Sudbury, Ontario, Canada who is employed by Full Metal Wrestling (FMW), Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) and F'n Hardcore Territory (FHT). He is known for his technical prowest and his innovated springboard moves, but also to his similar wrestling style as that of pro-wrestler Chris Jericho, who has allegedly trained him in the past. History Bio Eric Scorpio loves wrestling, fighting and beer. The origins of this man is still shrouded in mystery however and only certain things are known about him. It is also rumored that his unique fighting style is thanks to non-other than Chris Jericho, but this is still speculative. On occasion, he has been spotted enjoying a frosty beer as well. But the biggest mystery of all, is of his name. Eric Scorpio is known wrestler of the Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) and of the F'n Hardcore Territory (FHT), all having the same style of wrestling. The problem is that each wrestler has a different persona and outfit which make it difficult to determine if this is in fact 3 wrestlers in one. The verdict is still out if these 3 men are one in the same. Early Days Again due to his mysterious past, most of this speculative. The earliest rumored record was of his involvement in an underground fighting league in Sudbury Ontario (SUFA), under the moniker The Scorpion. This of course ended in controversy. The earliest known mentioned of Eric Scorpio is in the LOP Hardcore League, where he has won multiple LOP Hardcore Championships and it was here he became one of the founding members of the now cross promotional stable The M.W.A., Madcore Wrestling Alliance. This stable consisted of Eric Scorpio, Homicide, The Rik, Tromboner Man, RaTo, Crazy Ash Killa and The Rik's Horse. During this time, they have also had a major rivalry with The Misfits (Headbanger, Trey Spruance, Edible, T.J. Rage). The MWA were also famous for their love of mischief and for the love of beer. Lords of Pain Wrestling (formerly Psychotic Wrestling Alliance) "The Inexplicable" Eric Scorpio joined the PWA in Oct 2006 and began making a splash saying that he is the hand of the Sands of Time, telling people that their time is up and to make sure that it is. He is seen walking around with a 6 pack of beer and an hourglass with a specific persons name written on it. Before his official in ring debut on December 21st, 2006, he teamed up with Crazy Ash Killa and formed the Dark Brotherhood. The Witnesses Their first target, the Witnesses. After a couple months, which involved a crucifixion of White Falcon and the abduction and torture of Sick Fixx's love, Cheyenne, they we're granted their first match, a US Tag title match against them. Even though they gave The Witnesses a tough match, they eventually lost, but walked away having laid out The Witnesses and Cheyenne. Wanting revenge on The Witnesses, Schizo GM Stan forces them to earn their title shot in a first contenders Tag Team title match against The Lost Prophets. The match didn't go as planed for the Brotherhood and suffered yet another lost. However during this time a mysterious masked fellow, who became known as Red Cross, began attacking the Dark Brotherhood behind the scene and during televised events. He was revealed as the newest member of the Witnesses. After a heated match between CAK and Red Cross, a little interference from Scorpio produced a victory for his brother. It was also revealed that the following Schizo, Scorpio and Red Cross would have single match with the stipulation that if Scorpio wins, he gets to unmasked Red Cross and reveal The Witnesses mystery man. Winning the match, Scorpio decide to let Red Cross unmask himself in the middle of the ring, revealing him to be Stallion or from now on, Steven Taylor. White Falcon (The Witnesses Pt.2) After both he and his partner CAK were snubbed from attending the At All Cost PPV, both men have made it their mission to decimate everyone in their path as a message to management to never be left off again. Scorpio's first opponent since he's rebirth, is the undefeated Bryan Masterson, which he completely decimated with the help of his brother CAK and also throwing yet another attack on Insanity's commentator, Phoenix. After being left off the cards for a few shows, Scorpio took matters in his own hands and beat down White Falcon, after he had just beaten cYnical for the LPW Cleansed Championship. A match was soon announced for the Insanity Annihilation PPV against White Falcon for the Cleansed Title. But before facing Falcon, he would have to team with his brother CAK in a tag team match against the newly formed team of Magic and Hatchet Ryda. After winning that match Scorpio could finally concentrate all his efforts on the Cleansed Champion himself. At Annihilation, Falcon and Scorpio would pull an impressive chain wrestling clinic with multiple pinfalls for both men. However, after the consecutive moonsaults on Scorpio, Falcon would retain his championship belt leaving Scorpio at the losing end of this Light vs Dark feud for the second time since his debut. Road to the DeathCube After being absent for the Insanity following Annihilation, Scorpio was booked in a qualifier match for the DeathCube match for the LPW Heavyweight Championship. Scorpio's qualifier opponent would be none other than the veteran, Rabbi. After a hard fought fight, Scorpio managed to subdue the veteran with the Scorpion Stinger and earned himself entry in the DeathCube match at Endgame. The following Insanity, Scorpio would face cYnical, who himself had won his qualifying match, in a single match. After a close fight, Scorpio would remain victorious after executing his Scorpio's Scourge. After the last qualifier of the night was determined, All five men would begin to brawl backstage after a chance encounter only to be laid out by the 6th unknown DeathCube participant, N'itomniskittel. On the final show before Endgame in Tampa Bay, Stanman would announce a huge 6 man tag team match in which would determine the #1 and #6 entry into the DeathCube. Scorpio would be forced to team with Krimson Mask and Bloodrose as they take on the Uprising's cYnical, Stone and Bobino leading to a pin by Bloodrose on Bobino securing his #6 entry into the DeathCube. At the Endgame PPV, Eric Scorpio would enter the DeathCube #2 right after cYnical's #1 start. The match would be end up to be one of the most brutal matches in LPW history for the 6 participants. In the end, there remained Scorpio, Krimson Mask & cYnical, even though Scorpio put up a valiant and surprisingly hard fight to Mask, CAK was forced to throw in the towel for Scorpio after accidentally electrocuting him. Hunt for the United States Tag Titles After supposedly taking the next show off, the Dark Brotherhood would decimate the new United States Tag Team champions, the Wild Card Warriors at the end of the shows broadcast signaling their intention for those titles. At the next show, Stanman announced a small tourney for the World Heavyweight Title, involving the last 3 participants of the DeathCube; cYnical, Eric Scorpio and N'itomniskittel. In the first match, Scorpio would face Skittle for the right to move on, however the match was filled with lots of conspiracy, at first his Brother would involve himself on Scorpio's behalf, then the Wild Card Warriors would interfere with Scorpio, nearly costing him the match, until Krimson Mask decided to interfere himself and put Scorpio away as well. At Inferno 12.2, The Dark Brotherhood were suppose to be part of an 8 man inter promotional tag team match, but due to some confusion at the beginning of the match, Scorpio would find himself eliminated within seconds of the opening bell. His bad luck would continue on Insanity LIVE from Minnesota, as one half of the Wild Card Warriors, Magic would pin Scorpio cleanly in the center of the ring. With his brother falling to the other half of WCW, The Dark Brotherhood were on a large losing streak to WCW before their United States Tag Team Title Match at Dead Man's Hand. However come Dead Man's Hand PPV, The Dark Brotherhood would finally get their second shot at the US Tag Team Belts since their very first match in a 2 out of 3 falls match. For the first fall, WCW completely isolated Scorpio and overwhelmed him as WCW successfully got the first fall. However CAK would dominate WCW in a much slower back and forth bout to clinch the second fall for the Brotherhood. After this Scorpio would isolate Hatchet Ryda on the outside while CAK took the battle to Magic in the ring. At the end with Scorpio's help, the Dark Brotherhood would delivers Death's Kiss to finally become the United States Tag Team Champions. However, immediately after the match, Insanity General Manager Stanman made the announcement that at Altered Reality 4, they would face the World Tag Team Champions, the MWA in a Tag Team Title unification match making The Dark Brotherhood, the last United States Tag Team Champions in the LPW regardless of the AR4 outcome. Altered Reality 4 & Homecoming 5th Cycle LPW Info :*'Show': Inferno :*'Appearance': Long black w/blueish tint leather trench coat and long black pants. :*'Theme Song': "No More Sorrow" by Linkin Park :*'Alignment': Heel :*'Primary Finisher': "Scorpio Stinger" - Lion Tamer, with both feet standing on opponents hands forcing immobilization and a verbal submission. :*'Secondary Finishers': "Scorpio's Scourge" - Modified Rolling Cutter, into a DDT, "Raised Scorpion Killer" - Springboard Clothesline From Hell :*'Alliances': None LPW Accomplishments :*'The Last LPW United States Tag Team Champions' (w/ Crazy Ash Killa) - (Won on July 23, 2008 till Sept 6, 2008) ; Won from Wild Card Warriors, belts retired at Altered Reality 4 LPW Matches (8-10) and Promo Scores Eric Scorpio LPW Match Results & Promo History Full Metal Wrestling Cycle 2 Drafted 26th overall in the brand split during FMW's second cycle as a surprised rookie pick for the Anarchy brand, he quickly begin shouting that his return to glory was going to be aided as the sins of the wrestlers were purged by his own hands. His first match, was in a triple threat match with Travis James and the infamous John Derrick. Even though he did end up losing his first match to the experienced John Derrick, an opportunity arose soon after when Homicide, member of the MWA, needed a partner, after James McDaygo was hospitalized, for his tag team title match at the Lethal Injection PPV against the Tag champions, the SoCal Connection. After watching, and assisting, Homicide win against Korran Halycon at Anarchy 2.3, Scorpio agreed to join up with him to take on the tag titles at Lethal Injection. After a win over The Sublime at Anarchy 2.4, Scorpio with his partner now head to the Lethal Injection PPV against the SoCal Connection for the Tag Team title belts in a Unlucky 13 match where he came up short when the final card was simultaneously stapled to Scorpio's and Saint's head. Cycle 3 Scorpio was then traded to Alchemy shortly after the match and was quickly booked in a 6 man over the top battle royale for the #30 entry into the Mt. Vesuvius at Circus Maximus and emerged victorious in a very close finish between him and Hostyle. At the Circus Maximus PPV, he entered number 30th as planned and viciously eliminated The Prince of Pretty. After apparently injuring Dalby Sound in his Scorpion Stinger finisher, Scorpio showed a look of concern and was then promptly eliminated by a faking Dalby Sound. On the next telecast, Scorpio ran in to stop the brutal assault that Hostyle was doing to his former partner, setting up a match against each other. At the match Scorpio blatantly ignored the referees 5 count as he had refused to end his Sinful Repentance finisher on Hostyle prompting him to be disqualified. Because of this, at the Ground Zero PPV, a grudge match was signed to settle the differences between the two men in an "I Quit" match in which Eric Scorpio was forced to utter the words "I Quit". Cycle 4 On Alchemy 4.1 Scorpio would face up and comer, Neutron Star. After winning the match, Neutron Star quickly locks in Scorpio's own finisher, the Sinful Repentance, on Scorpio. Scorpio however refused to tap, especially on the heels of his match with Hostyle. Next up, Scorpio would face Syanide, Peter Saint and C.G. Smitten in a Sinner and Saints match for the FMW Television Title. Scorpio was eliminated first after being hit consecutively by Syanide and Smitten's own finisher. At the end of the match with Peter Saint hanging from the noose, Scorpio quickly saved him from this dire predicament. In an about face move, Scorpio quickly lays out Saint himself and lays in the Sinful Repentance on Saint forcing him to eventually vomit blood from the pain. Scorpio would then face James McDaygo, Peter Saint's old tag partner, in a Gold Card Gauntlet Entry, Ultraviolent Rules match. During this hellish match, Peter Saint would interfere hoping for aid from McDaygo to beat down Scorpio, only to have McDaygo turn the table and laying out Saint. At this point, McDaygo and Scorpio had united to become the Dark Brotherhood. At Anarchy 4.4, The Dark Brotherhood had formed a business association with G.M. Dreamkiller and became part of his Team Dream. His first order of business was to dispose of Alchemy's own Guybrush Threepwood, in another Ultraviolent match. During the match, Scorpio applied the Sinful Repentance on Threepwood and made him tap out and accomplish his task. This would all culminate at the Ultimatum PPV, in a 6 men Gold Card Gauntlet Match for a chance at the FMW Heavyweight Championship. At the PPV, Scorpio would enter the gauntlet match third facing Diabolical only for him to triumph over Scorpio. As Scorpio made his way out in defeat, he runs into the fourth man in the match, Peter Saint. After a small altercation, Scorpio would beat down Saint on the entrance ramp up to the point of driving him through the Ultimatum stage set before walking off. At the end of Ultimatum, the Dark Brotherhood would make a major impact, joining numerous others in a new faction call, Original Sin. This faction would beat down the newly crowned Heavyweight Champion Drew Micheals, his partner Nick Bryson and Alex O'Rion and crucifying these men signaling a new beginning to this new dark stable. Cycle 5 At Anarchy 5.1, living his new life as part of Original Sin, Scorpio would fly to New York City and after the constant brutality of Peter Saint, they would face each other, one on one, in a first time ever, Hudson River Match. Scorpio would eventually lose the match, but his after matched tactics will garner some controversy. Scorpio would grab a hold of Saint and actually drown him in the river. The medics later brought him back to life after a couple of minutes. At Anarchy 5.2, X and Eric Scorpio would team up for the very first time to take on the Full Metal Wrestling Champ, Drew Michaels and FMW Television Champ, Wickedness, in tag match where who ever pins one of the champions, they would win that title. After X and Scorpio attacked each other due to both superstars wanting to the win the belt, Drew rolled up X for the win. At Anarchy 5.3, Scorpio would confront Michaels again, but this time one on one for the FMW World Championship Belt. Earlier that night, Jaro and Nick Bryson would become co-champions of the FMW Ultraviolent Championship. During the Michaels/Scorpio main event, Jaro would interfere in the match, as lesson to Bryson, by causing Eric Scorpio to win the match and becoming the new Full Metal Wrestling World Champion. At Anarchy 5.4, during the opening segment, Scorpio would severe the ties with James McDaygo and severely injuring him as a message to anyone who doubted Scorpio championship win as merely a fluke. Later on, in the main event, accompanied by newly signed Crazy Ash Killa, he would fight the other half of SPARTA; Nick Bryson. Despite having his brother in his corner, Bryson would come up with a surprise win on the champion casting further doubt upon the champion's win as a fluke. Even bothered by this, Eric Scorpio's title win over Michaels was being called a fluke more than ever now. Determined to break this perception, Eric Scorpio would defend his FMW Heavyweight Belt at the Death Row PPV versus either Alex O'Rion or former champion Drew Michaels, as they fight earlier that night in an "I Quit" match prior to the main event to determine the challenger. After Michaels win over O'Rion, the resistance would lay out every single member of Original Sin to ensure that Scorpio match against Michaels would be one on one with no interference. After a long battle, despite no outside interference, Eric Scorpio would pin Drew Michaels and retain his FMW Heavyweight Title. Cycle 6 After his win at Death Row, Eric Scorpio would begin to strut around the league with his FMW Heavyweight Title. First stop was Alchemy 6.1 where he would team up with Dante Jones in the Main Event and take on the team of Alex O'Rion and Nick Rijkaard. Despite a valiant effort by these two Alchemy Resistance members, Original Sin would come out on top. After hearing about John 'Doc' Derrick's efforts on Anxiety about his quest for a shot at the Heavyweight Title, Scorpio would show up at Anxiety 6.2 during the main event match between John and Mortus. After interference by Ethan Black, John Derrick was well on his way to be electrocuted, if it weren't for the interference by Eric Scorpio. Feeling divine in his ability to save John's life, Eric Scorpio would grant the man a shot at his Heavyweight title at Supremacy. At Anxiety 6.3, Scorpio along with his brother CAK were scheduled in the main event against two other Resistance members, Skyler Striker and his old nemesis Peter Saint. Despite a strong effort, Scorpio again would lose to his rival. But to make matters worst, John Derrick would show up to the ring. Surrounded by 3 men, Scorpio would try to negotiate his way out of this predicament only to have himself laid out by all three men to end the Anxiety broadcast before Supremacy. At Supremacy, John Derrick and Scorpio would finally face for the Heavyweight Title in one of the most brutal singles matches in a long time. However after suffering a third submission finisher from Doc, Scorpio was finally forced to tap out, losing his Heavyweight title in the progress. However undeterred, Scorpio was determined to make John Derrick pay at Lethal Injection in the 5 on 5 elimination match they were in. Despite eliminating Nick Bryson and delivering a few steel chair shots to Derrick, Derrick would get the last laugh as he would hit Scorpio with the same chair from behind prompting Drew Michaels to get the pin to eliminate Scorpio, the 3rd Original Sin member, from the match and giving The Resistance the overall win for the night prompting the end of Original Sin as a faction in the FMW. Cycle 7 After Lethal Injection, a new draft was made, and being picked 8th overall, Scorpio remained as a member of Anarchy. However with new general manager Celeste around, for her amusement, she would schedule a match forcing the Dark Brotherhood to face each other in a Mt. Vesuvius Qualifying Match. FMW Info :*'Show': Anarchy :*'Appearance': Long black w/blueish tint leather trench coat, long black pants. :*'Theme Song': "No More Sorrow" by Linkin Park :*'Alignment': Heel :*'Primary Finisher': "Sinful Repentance" - Lion Tamer, with both feet standing on opponents hands forcing immobilization and a verbal submission. :*'Secondary Finishers': "Scorpio's Scourge" - Modified Rolling Cutter, into a DDT. "Scorpion Hangover" - Springboard moonsault into a DDT/Inverted DDT, depending on opponents direction :*'Alliances': None FMW Accomplishments :* FMW Full Metal Heavyweight Champion - (Jan 24th 2008 to July 21st 2008) - Won from Drew Michaels, lost to John "Doc" Derrick :* FMW Circus Maximus' Mt. Vesuvius 2007 #30 Entry FMW Matches (8-12) and Promo Scores Eric Scorpio FMW Match Results and Promo History F'n Hardcore Territory Joined the FHT after the split of the MWA in the LOP Hardcore League. Was originally known as "Drunken" E. Scorpio due to his constant depression and alcohol induced state. After losing his first match in a Hardcore Title, 30 minute Battle Royale, he is given another match against the new FHT Hardcore Champion James McDaygo. Unfortunately, numerous interference by McDaygo's manager Scott Hall, Eric Scorpio suffers another defeat, but to rub salt into the wound, they both decide to give him a serious beat down causing him to miss a month of in ring action due to injuries. After returning and squashing Extreme Mayhem in a match, he has made it clear that he will take the belt from McDaygo and that he is to be known as Eric Scorpio from now on, revealing his old LOP Hardcore roots. Demanding a title match against James McDaygo, GM Keith Williams informs him that he'll have to earn it in a First Contenders, Triple Threat Match against Extreme Mayhem and McDaygo's manager, Scott Hall, with McDaygo being the special guest referee. Despite the numerous failed pins thanks to McDaygo, Scorpio managed to win the match by pinning McDaygo's own manager. Winning the match, Scorpio now faced McDaygo in a Hardcore Steel Cage match winning the FHT Hardcore Championship nearly crippling himself and McDaygo from a high risk move. Suffice to say, Scorpio is now champion, and he can put McDaygo behind him, for now. After this feud, Scorpio was dragged into the existing FHT/ELITE feud after LBM pinned Scorpio in an impromptu match, after a severe beat down with the help of Dark Angel, to capture the FHT Hardcore title. It was announce soon after that LBM would face Eric Scorpio and James McDaygo in a triple threat hardcore match for the FHT Hardcore Title. After a brutal match, Scorpio scored a quick roll-up for the win and to regain the FHT Hardcore Title. A rematch was scheduled at the following Superstar, where Scorpio demanded that the one one with LBM be with no interference. However during the match, Keith Williams came to ringside and instructed the referee to give Scorpio the immediate win when he rolled LBM into a submission. After this contraversial finish, Scorpio was scheduled for a 6 man tag match, ELITE vs FHT at ELITE Evolution where FHT took a lost as Scorpio was entering the ring but to slow to break up the pin. At the FHT vs ELITE; Hell Freezes Over PPV, Scorpio was scheduled for FHT Hardcore Title Match vs LBM. But before this was too happen, Scorpio assisted a failing The Peep's Show against NIN Horror, which led to the Peep's Show turning his back on Scorpio and NIN Horror curbs stomping Scorpio and breaking his jaw. Afterwards, James McDaygo made his retirement speech, which led to Scorpio coming back out and beating him down with the assistance of a former ally in Crazy Ash Killa. After being bandaged up backstage, the FHT Hardcore Champion faced off against LBM which after a gory Hardcore match, lead to Scorpio being Superkicked off of a 30 foot Titantron onto the steel ramp below and losing his Championship to LBM. After spending a few weeks of recovery, Scorpio would face The Peep's Champ in a match that NIN Horror would interfere causing a No contest ruling by the referee. After a brawl backstage between Scorpio, NIN Horror and The Peep's Champ, FHT general Manager Keith Williams would schedule a series of handicap matches between each other. In the first match, Scorpio would team with The Peep's Champ against NIN Horror in a spectacular match that ended with NIN Horror coming out on top. The second match would force The Peep's Champ to tag with NIN Horror against Scorpio, where Scorpio came out on top after The Peep's Champ used The Start on NIN Horror. In the last match of the series, Scorpio would team up with NIN Horror to take The Peep's Champ only to have The Peep's Champ get himself disqualified after striking his opponents with a steel chair. After this match, the three men were scheduled for a triple threat match for the ELITE Daredevil Title at FHT vs ELITE; Sin & Sacrifice PPV. The end saw NIN Horror retain his title after pinning The Peep's Champ. After the match, NIN Horror would lay into Scorpio, severely injuring him for months. At the FHT vs ELITE; Imperium PPV, Scorpio would make his return in the middle of a match between Crazy Ash Killa and Headbanger when Trey Spruance would interfere with the match. After a win by CAK, He would name Eric Scorpio his new tag team partner and one half of the FHT Tag Team Champions, named not after the Dark Brotherhood, but from their early beginnings; the M.W.A. After having a special match versus the LPW World Tag Team Champions, Tromboner Man and RaTo, the M.W.A. would face off against Soul Reaper and "Sick" Nick in a lethal lottery match for the FHT Tag Titles only to lose them at the end of the match. FHT Info :*'Appearance': Icy gray eyes, long black pants and a black leather trench coat. :*'Theme Song': "No More Sorrow" by Linkin Park :*'Alignment': Face :*'Primary Finisher': "Scorpio's Scourge" - Modified Rolling Cutter, into a DDT :*'Secondary Finisher': "Scorpion Hangover" - Springboard moonsault into a DDT/Inverted DDT, depending on opponents direction :*'Submission Finisher': "Scorpio Stinger" - Lion Tamer, with both feet standing on opponents hands forcing immobilization and a verbal submission FHT Accomplishments :* FHT Tag Team Champion ' - (Nov 4th 2007 to Dec 2nd 07) - ''Named tag champion by Crazy Ash Killa, Lost to Sick Nick and Soul Reaper :* '''FHT Hardcore Champion (2) - (March 22nd 2007 to May 6th 2007) - Won from LBM, Lost to LBM :* FHT Hardcore Champion (1) - (March 5th 2007 to March 13th 2007) - Won from James McDaygo, Lost to LBM FHT Matches (9-9-1) Eric Scorpio FHT Match Results History Career Accomplishments :*FMW Full Metal Heavyweight Champion :*LPW United States Tag Team Champions (The Final LPW Champions) :*FHT Tag Team Champions :*FHT Hardcore Champion (x2) :*FMW Circus Maximus' Mt. Vesuvius 2007 #30 Entry Career Lost Championship Opportunities :*(LPW) Unified Tag Team Title; Altered Reality 4 vs The MWA :*(LPW) U.S Tag Team Title; Schizo LIVE, Cleveland vs The Witnesses :*(LPW) Cleansed Title; Insanity Annihilation PPV vs White Falcon :*(LPW) World Heavyweight Title; Insanity EndGame PPV - DeathCube Match :*(FMW) Television Title; No Holds Barred PPV vs Syanide, Peter Saint and C.G. Smitten :*(FMW) Full Metal Title & TV Title; Anarchy 5.2 vs Drew Michael & The Wickedness :*(FHT) ELITE Daredevil Title; Sin & Sacrifice PPV vs NIN Horror and The Peep's Champ Moveset Finishers :*Scorpio Stinger/Sinful Repentance (Lion Tamer, with both feet standing on opponents hands forcing immobilization and a verbal submission) :*Scorpio's Scourge (Modified Rolling Cutter, into a DDT) :*Scorpion Hangover/The Hangover (Springboard moonsault into a DDT/Inverted DDT, depending on opponents direction) :*Raised Scorpio Killer (Springboard Clothesline from Hell) Favorites :*The Darkness/Sinful Purity (Powerbomb Backbreaker - Set up for Scorpio Stinger/Sinful Repentance) :*Spinning Gordbuster :*Scorpio Killer (Clothesline from Hell) :*Scorpio Strike (STK - STO w/choke) :*Springboard Leg Lariat :*Dragon Clutch :*Stinger Spike (360 spin landing feet first on opponents chest) - retired move In Ring Moves :*Big Boot :*Assorted Springboard combinations :*Running Leg Lariat :*Assorted Suplexes :*Single Leg Boston Crab :*Superkick :*Scorpio-Effect (Side-Effect, preferably off the top rope to an outside table) :*Swinging Neck-Breaker :*Inverted Backbreaker :*European Uppercut Trivia :*On January 24th 2008, Scorpio would go on to win the FMW World Heavyweight Title in less than one year since his FMW debut on Anarchy 2.2 on January 26th 2007. (363 days) External links Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Canadian characters